scarfheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:JoeyTheN64Guy/Jeepy Anniversary
SHEEPEH. >w< Today marks the day I confessed to you, and what formed to be a beautiful relationship! I honestly can't begin to describe the feelings I have, only word that comes to mind is bliss. We have spent each and every day this year together, except that one day of break and every second of it was absolutely amazing. There were days where we laughed, mocked, cried, relaxed, stressed out about, and were joyful. It was all such a great time for me. I would say that I'm in my happiest moments in my whole entire life ever since we got together. You're still and always will be my number one. You'll never be alone anymore and you'll always have your noodle man to depend on. I vow always to be faithful to you, Sheepy. Forever and ever and always, even in death. I am so happy that our paths had crossed on those days within Miiverse. And to think, this near future, I will actually be seeing you face-to-face is incredible. My family loves you and knows how talented you are, and I swear on the first day I had shown my mother your selfie, she instantly said what I always had in mind: "She's beautiful." I'm still in awe on how I was blessed to actually be with a gorgeous,talented, and kindhearted lady like you. Supporting each other like doing our college assignments together will soon reach out into several others things if the strength of our relationship keeps up. Like, soon I will be able to actually do yoga by your side, or surprise you with a bouquet of roses and lilac. The passion for you in my heart is eternal, my hope, ambition, and aspirations are still set high, and meeting my love is a dream come true. You're my Grump and I'm your Not-so Grump (or it could be the other way around, who knows? x3), and spending my down time watching videos with you was so much fun. Cr1tikal going from his monotone, high vocabulary skills to craziness like "VRBRLBRLBRL". Or Danny and Arin in all of those series we've watched together? Or the music we listened to when we were layin' back, chillin'? The times I fought back with the dastardly "There will be consequences?" or when you teased and laughed at me in video chat to the point where I'd have to cover my embarrassed face with my pillow? Much like life, we had our ups and downs, but the bliss still remains at all times. Do you... remember when I confessed? Like, the exact words I said to you? Well, I'll tell you now that at this exact time, it was when I built up the courage to tell you how I felt. I remember that moment like it was yesterday, as I still know that I had that heart beat escalation and smiled away. It was honestly a new feeling I had never felt before in my life. It was true love to me, and thankfully that feeling actually still stands this very moment onward. I have something to share with you now. It was the exact message I sent you as my confession in being in love with you... And I still am to this day, and always will be. As for the quotes, don't believe me? I'll show you the exact moment myself: File:Jeepy_Confession.png File:JeepyConfession2.png File:JeepyConfession3.png File:JeepyConfession4.png File:Jeepy_Confession5.png File:Jeepy_Confession6.png File:JeepyConfession7.png File:Jeepy_Confession8.png File:JeepyConfession9.png File:Joey drawing.jpg Happy Anniversary, Sheepy. I love you. <3 [[User:JoeyTheN64Guy|'JoeyTheN64Guy']] Never give up, trust your instincts. 02:16, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Category:Blog posts